les choses de la vie
by Ministarlet
Summary: Au programme : une partie de scrabble, des vampires choqués, et la question est : "Vous vous protégez ?" Humour, of course
1. Chapter 1

**Les choses de la vie.**

_Note de Ministarlet : j'avoue, j'ai honte... Comment est-ce que j'ai pu avoir l'idée d'écrire un truc pareil ! Ce n'est même pas une fic !  
__Et en plus, nous, Cuvette et moi, nous sommes abaissées à écrire une fic qui n'est pas tout public ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, rien de pervers (en tout cas rien de pire que dans les autres !) mais les sous entendus ne peuvent être compris que si on sait déjà comment on fait les bébés...  
__En tout cas, cette fic nous a bien fait rire.  
__A vous de jouer maintenant !_

.

.

.Esmée était contente en rentrant du supermarché. Elle avait réussi à trouver tout ce qu'elle voulait acheter pour Bella, y compris le caviar. Sa future belle-fille allait se régaler ! Esmée eut une petute moue triste en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais goûter au caviar, malgré tout le bien qu'on lui en avait dit. Mais la vue de ses achats la réjouit à nouveau. Elle allait bien s'amuser. C'était tout nouveau, et elle espérait que ça allait plaire à Carlisle...

Elle enfila le petit ensemble de soubrette. Carlisle avait toujours adoré sa petite "fée du logis" ! Elle fonça dans la chambre d'Alice pour s'admirer. Effectivement, ça lui allait très bien ! Un doute la prit. Peut-être que son mari aurait voulu qu'elle se déguise en infirmière, comme la dernière fois ? Mais elle se trouvait si craquante en soubrette. En plus, elle adorait le plumeau fourni avec le déguisement. Elle continuait de s'observer dans le miroir quand son mari entra dans la pièce. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers elle et Esmée eut juste le temps de dire :"

-Carlisle ! Pas dans la chambre d'Alice !!"

Ben si. Carlisle ferma la porte qui grinça...

_A suivre ! _

_Je sais c'est court, mais on introduit la suite.... On a déjà fini cette fic de toute façon !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis en vacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaances ! La vie est belle et j'ai du temps pour taper nos bêtises ! Bonne lecture !_

"-Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, commenta Bella en rougissant.

-Mouais... Ils ont toujours adoré le scrabble, répondit Edward en détournant les yeux.

-Ah. Ils font un scrabble ? Fit-elle. Edward haussa les sourcils. "Je le savais bien sûr !"

Ils se turent quand un son des plus équivoques retentit dans la pièce voisine.

"-IIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Eward, en parfait gentleman, se crut obligé de dire quelque chose.

"-Esmée a trouvé un mot compte triple..."

Bella se mit à rire nerveusement.

"-Moi j'en ai un en sept lettres : menteur !"

Edward baissa les yeux, honteux. Le "silence" planait quand il entendit Alice et Jasper rentrer. Aïe.... Bella ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Edward se cacha dans sa couette. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses parents jouaient au scrabble ! Mais elle comprit vite pourquoi avait encore plus honte. La chambre du dessous était occupée.

"-Ah Jasper !"

Edward gémit et Bella haussa un sourcil.

"-Jasper ?

-Moi non plus je ne pensais pas mon frère comme ça !"

Bella se mordit la lèvre.

"-Tu n'as pas envie d efaire une partie avec moi ?

-Révise tes maths Isabella..."

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de MS : Plus on avance dans cette fic, plus j'ai honte.... Quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de CA !!!!_

.

.

Emmet était collé contre sa chérie. Qui était décidémment en forme ce soir ! Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.  
Emmet n'était pas connu pour son inteeligence, mais là c'était pire que tout, trop occupé à embrasser Rosalie à pleine bouche il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir.

"-Dans la chambre d'Edward, c'est la plus proche !"

Waow ! Rosalie arrivait encore à penser ! Peut-être qu'il l'embrassait mal ?  
Cette question l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il s'arracha des bras de Rosalie pour lui faire face.

"-Réponds honnêtement : est-ce que j'embrasse mal ?" demanda Emmet très sérieux.

Rosalie l'embrassa de plus belle. Si Emmet apprécia la réponse, il se dit qu'il y avait quand même un certain manque de communication dans son couple. Mais Emmet comme à chaque fois qu'il est..... Occupé ne pense plus à grand chose. C'est donc sans réfléchir qu'il balança Rose sur le lit d'Edward.

"-AAAARGH !" entendirent les deux amoureux.

Oups....

"-Vous aussi, vous voulez jouer au scrabble ?

-Bella !

-Je me renseigne !!!!"

Rosalie était à moitié dénudée, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres.

"-Hum.... Non Emmet, je n'ai jamais essayé la position toupie, répondit Edward à une question informulée. ET NON, JE N'AI JAMAIS ESSAYE LA POSITION DU PARESSEUX EN ANGLE DROIT !!!"

_(Note de MS : Cuvette a essayé de me faire un schéma du paresseux.... Je dois avouer que je crois que ma voisine de classe est complètement perverse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dommage qu'on puisse pas mettre d'image ça serait marrant ici..... )_

Bella fit une drôle de tête, ce qui interpella Rosalie.

"-Bella ?

-Il ne veut JAMAIS rien faire avec moi !" pleurnicha la jeune femme.

Rosalie éclata de rire.

"-Ou tu es montrueuse ou....

-OU ?

-Ou alors Edward n'est pas vraiment un garçon !"

Les filles se tournèrent vers le magnifique roux, affichant clairement une mine interrogatrice. Celui-ci adopta un air indigné. Comment pouvait-on mettre en doute sa sa virilité ? C'est vrai qu'il était un peu effeminé mais quand même !

"-Je suis un garçon !

-C'est ce qu'on dit, répliqua Rose.

-Ed est une fille ?!"

Tous se turent brusquement car un grand fracas se fit entendre. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard quand Edward-au-sexe-inconnu gémit.

"-Mais non...."

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Alice et Jasper qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller.

"-Edward est une fille ?! Non ?

-Vous faites quoi là à quatre ? Interrogea Jasper d'un air coquin.

-Une partouze ça ne se voit pas ?

-On peut participer ?

-Emmet...."

Rosalie claqua sa langue contre son palais à plusieurs reprises.

"-Dans le vocabulaire humain, on appelle ça une partie de scrabble... Hein Bella ?"

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

"-L'heure est grave...

-Pourquoi il nous a convoqués...

-Il a des problèmes ?"

Les Cullens murmuraient dans le salon. Edward les avait convoqués et ça les inquiétait in peu.

_Note de MS : Espèce de.....  
__Alors là, on va faire une pause. Plus ou moins longue. Ca dépendra de Cuvette parce que si vous attendez avec impatience la suite de l'histoire, moi aussi. ET CUVETTE A DECIDE D'ECOUTER SON COURS D'ALLEMAND !!!  
__Je sais, ça paraît incroyable, pour moi aussi. J'ai beau la pincer, elle veut pas écrire... Du coup, me voilà en train de me plaindre sur FFN. Ce qui me console, c'est que maintenant elle me harcèle pour lire ce que j'écris. Ah ah ! A bientôt, pour quand elle se décidera.  
__Ps : En plus elle menace de pas poster la suite de Vous avez deux heures. Et elle croit me faire peur !_

_Note de Cuvette : MDR !_

_Re-note de MS : Et elle me dit qu'elle se fout pas de moi ?_

"-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier ? Murmura Esmée à Carlisle.

-Nous n'avons pas été bruyants pourtant. Enfin toi, c'est vrai que...

-Chut ! Pas devant les enfants ! Intima la jeune femme inquiète.

-Bah Esmée, t'inquiète on sait très bien que tu joues au docteur avec Carlisle..." balança Emmet.

Esmée rougit... Enfin... Si elle avait pu. _(MS : on y va !)_

"-Pour la dernière fois, Emmet, on appelle ça jouer au scrabble !

-En plus, on jouait pas au docteur, mais à faire le ménage !"

Edward plissa le nez.

"-Carlisle ? Arrête de penser à... Tes fantasmes !

-Oh ! Ed !

.... Au sexe inconnu" compléta Alice.

Edward les fusilla du regard. Même pas peur...

"-Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de ma virilité mais de vos hormones en ébullition !

-Quoi ?!

-Vous savez que, ne serait-ce que cette semaine, vous avez joué au scrabble 5 fois !!! Bella ne voudra plus venir !"

Emmet pensa que Bella n'attendait que ça... Jouer au scrabble...

Ce qu'Alice dit à voix haute.

"-Alice, sois compréhensive, peut-être que ton frère est impuissant..."

C'était le pompom ! Comme si Edward avait laissé le sac qui contenait les lettres de son jeu de scrabble tomber ! _(Note de MS : j'adore ma métaphore...)_

"-Eh !

-Pardon Edward, je ne voulais pas te blesser..."

Esmée se précipita vers lui et lui fit un gros câlin.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon tout triste. Ses frères et soeurs ricanèrent.

"-Dis, Esmée, tu te protèges, hein ?" demanda timidement Edward.

**Fin**


End file.
